Turg
Turg is a Lixer Mixel. Description Personality Turg looks like an experiment that’s gone very, very wrong! Part frog, part chicken, part who knows what, this Mixel has the longest tongue of them all. He is very lazy and doesn't move much. Physical Appearance Turg is mostly yellow in color. His body and head are a single semicircle shape. He has spines that extend towards his back with two orange cat-like ears on top. He has a large single eye with a grey eyelid. He has a large lower jaw with four angular teeth pointing upwards. His tongue is red, long, and thin. He has long tentacles for arms with a separate extension for hands. His legs are very short and are usually hidden behind his jaw. His feet are slightly long, with a yellow and orange toe on each. Ability He can use his tongue like a vine to hop from place to place. Biography First adventures Turg was one of many Mixels who were forced to outrun the Nixelstorm and help shut it down. ("Mixels Rush") When the Klinkers first showed up in Lixer Land, the Lixers found the Klinkers, and Gox was nervous and wanted to max, but instead of maxing, the Klinkers murped. He then found the murp and proceeded to lick him, yet shortly after the Krog and Slusho Mix scared him away, saving the Klinkers. Shortly after, he joined the other Mixels in their quest to find the mixamajig. After they found the mixamajig, he and all the other Mixels were captured in a big bag which was a trap by King Nixel. In order to stop him, every Mixel of their tribes had to max, but after King Nixel amalgamated with the Nixels, they had to create a big max together. The max defeated King Nixel, and after that Mixopolis was revealed by the Weldos. ("A Quest for the Lost Mixamajig") Set Information |code = SLO99ER}} Turg was released as part of the Series 5 Mixels sets in the June 2015 product wave. His product number is 41543 and contains 56 pieces. The set includes a Nixel with two ears and sloped feet. 41543 Turg can be combined with 41542 Spugg and 41544 Tungster to create the Lixers Max. LEGO Shop product description You’ve got it all licked with Turg! Turg looks like an experiment that’s gone very, very wrong! Part frog, part chicken, this Mixel has the longest tongue of them all. Being a slob, Turg doesn’t tend to move around too much, but you’re sure to enjoy playing around with this frog-mouthed Mixels™ model! *''Features the longest tongue of all Lixers, big teeth, long arms and posable joints'' *''Go to LEGO.com/mixels for exclusive building instructions, games, animations and much more'' *''Watch all your favorite Mixels™ characters on Cartoon Network'' *''Play the Mixels™ Rush mobile game from Cartoon Network'' *''Collect all 3 Lixers to build the tongue-tacular MAX!'' *''Stands over 2” (6cm) tall'' In-Booklet code Turg's in-booklet code for Mixels Rush is SLO99ER, which is Slobber when decoded. Background Information *As seen in his description at LEGO.com, he is based on a combination of a chicken and a frog. However, in his overall look, he does not seem to share many similarities with either of these animals; save for a long tongue similar to a frog's, along with being semi-amphibious in nature. His tentacles, however, may have meant to represent chicken wings in his LEGO form. *His official bio was changed due to unintentionally containing an archaic term that is inappropriate in the United Kingdom. During this time, he was briefly unavailable for purchase in said country.http://www.bbc.co.uk/newsbeat/article/33079474/lego-apologises-for-window-licker-toy Trivia *He appears to be mostly yellow in his animated model, while in his LEGO model, he's mostly orange. This was prior to A Quest for the Lost Mixamajig, when his color was corrected to match that of the LEGO set. *His orange arms are exclusive to his set. *At the Nuremberg Toy Fair, his eye was tilted giving him an angry expression, and it also had a darker eyelid color. However, the half-closed eye piece can't normally connect to Turg at an angle there, so it was probably a different print of that piece. *He has one orange toe on each foot in LEGO form, but two toes in cartoon form, one yellow and one orange. *He has not only the longest tounge of the Lixers, but the longest tounge of all Mixels. It is about as long as Jawg's tail. Behind the Scenes Name and basis Turg's name is a corrupted pun word for "tongue". It may also be a shortened form of the word turgid, meaning swollen and distended. Voice In the TV series, and where sound clips are used, Turg's voice is Peter Jason. Real-life History Content Turg appeared with the rest of Series 4 through 6 at Toy Fairs in late January and early February 2015. Turg debuted in the TV series on September 26, 2015 in A Quest for the Lost Mixamajig, while his LEGO set officially became available on June 1 with the rest of Series 5. Gallery Appearances External links *Products page on LEGO.com *Character page on LEGO.com *Instructions on LEGO.com *Lixers Max instructions on LEGO.com Sources and References Category:2015 Category:Series 5 Category:Characters Category:Mixels Category:Male characters Category:Nixel Included Category:Translucent/Transparent Pieces Category:Mixels Rush Category:Mixels with ears Category:Triangular Ears Category:Cycloptic Members Category:Covered eyes Category:Four teeth Category:Underbite Category:Large tongues Category:Mixels with tentacles Category:Jointed Feet Category:Two toes Category:Mixels without hands Category:Shortest Mixels Category:Primitive Mixels Category:Animal-like Mixels Category:Big heads Category:Mixels with jaws Category:Amphibian Mixels Category:Season Two Category:Simulated Tongues Category:Quiet Mixels